Leftover Thanksgiving
by baaileynoeel
Summary: "He also grew up knowing that thanksgiving was one of the biggest family holidays that there was, and he wanted Eddie to at least have a little bit of normal." One-shot thanksgiving-fic :) Please R&R...it means a lot ;) Set after 4x09, I believe. The thanksgiving episode with Baez's brother was involved in her and Danny's case.


_**Hey, guys! I know that it's not thanksgiving yet, but here's a little thanksgiving present for you all ;)**_

_**I wanna thank you guys SO much for all the reads, reviews, follows and favorites. It's so sweet and it makes me so happy :)**_

_**I would really love to thank you guys for your reviews, but some of you are on guest. So, thank you to ALL of you ;)**_

_**If you guys want, you can drop prompts in my PM inbox. And if I can figure out something to do with them, I will gladly do them! Some of them I might not do though and some of them it might take me awhile to produce. But please, I'd love to read them and possibly write them :)**_

_**Sorry for any errors that there might be!**_

_**Please enjoy this and I DO NOT own Blue Bloods or any of the characters.**_

Jamie Reagan cleared his throat nervously as he walked up to Eddie Janko's door the morning after Thanksgiving.

He didn't know if she had any family around here - she never talked about them if she did. And if she didn't talk about them, how close could they all be anyway?

Jamie grew up being taught that family was a source of strength. The Reagan family _all_ had strength and trust in each other even though they _all_ fought _all_ the time. They loved each other, and Jamie didn't know if that was something that Eddie had.

He also grew up knowing that thanksgiving was one of the biggest family holidays that there was, and he wanted Eddie to at least have a little bit of normal. Even if they weren't that close and it was no longer thanksgiving.

He clutched the big brown paper bag in one hand as he reached up to knock on her door with the other.

It took a minute for Eddie to open the door, but when she did, she looked thoroughly surprised. "Reagan?" She asked, eyeing the brown bag in his hand before looking back up at his face. "What are you doing here?"

Jamie smiled down at her, fearing that this was a weird and possibly bad idea. What if she didn't like thanksgiving? Like Danny's partner - Baez? Baez had her reasons, though. But who knows? Eddie might have her own locked up somewhere inside her. "You, uh, had thanksgiving yet?" He asked, holding the bag up a little, revealing to her that that's what's in the bag.

She rose an eyebrow. "Thanksgiving was yesterday."

"Yeah, I know." Jamie nodded, now pretty positive that this had been a weird idea. "You just - I mean, I don't know if you have family around here or if you guys are close or anything..." Jamie trailed off, scratching the back of his head. "I'm sorry." He said as he began to back away a bit.

Eddie smiled a bit. She noticed that he was cute when he was uncertain. "No, Jamie, it's fine." She told him as she opened the door wider for him to come in. "I'm hungry anyway." A huge smile spread across her face as a small one spread across his.

"You're always hungry, Janko." Jamie laughed as he stepped through her door and headed for her kitchen.

Eddie laughed a quick confirmation as she closed the door behind him and headed for her small kitchen to join him. "What kinda stuff did you bring me, Reagan?" She asked, peering over his shoulder in an attempt to see into the big brown paper bag that he was now opening.

"The usual thanksgiving stuff." Jamie shrugged, playfully bumping her aside with his hip.

She responded in the same playful nature - scowling at him lightheartedly as she poked his side. "I want specifics." She told him.

"Okay." He laughed. "I managed to save us some leftover turkey from the Reagan house yesterday and I still honestly don't know how I managed that." He told her as he pulled the said turkey out.

"Nice." She smiled, eyeing the platefull of meat that he had just set down on the counter in front of her.

"And I got some mashed potatoes, some corn, stuffing." He called each item by name as he took them one-by-one out of the bag. "Gravy, cranberry sauce...rolls."

"Green bean casserole?" Eddie asked hopefully, looking up at him as she nibbled on her bottom lip.

He smiled, nodding. "And green bean casserole."

"Yay!" Eddie laughed as she reached for the container of one of her favorite thanksgiving foods.

Not before Jamie could move it out of her reach, though.

"Uhg, Jamie!" She exclaimed, stomping her foot as she tried not to laugh. After trying to get it again, she groaned at him and gave up. "Fine, but I'm getting some at the table." She stated matter-of-factly before picking up some of the food from the kitchen counter and taking it ober to her dinner table.

"Oh, I know." Jamie laughed at her, picking up some of the food her arms had been too full to carry before grabbing some plates and following her.

The partners set all the food down on the table, setting everything in the place that they thought it was best to go. Turkey in the middle, stuffing next to the turkey, corn and cranberry sauce beside each other.

Jamie set the container of green bean casserole at Eddie's seat, glancing over at her as he did so to see if she would notice. She did and she smiled.

"Whatcha got to drink?" Jamie asked, taking a seat at the table.

"Uh," Eddie thought to herself as she walked over to the kitchen. "I know I have beer." She mumbled as she opened the door to her refrigerator, bending over to check its contents. "Uhm...I got...I got beer." She reported, glancing at Jamie behind her.

He laughed. "Beer sounds good."

She smiled, grabbing two bottles before closing the refrigerator door with her hip. "Good, 'cause it's that or water." She told him as she plopped down at the seat in front of him, sliding his drink to him across the table.

He caught it, picking up and taking a swig after he opened it. "Thanks." He said as he swallowed.

"Mmhm." She nodded, taking a swig herself.

"You say grace?" Jamie asked as he touched his middle and pointer finger to his forehead, followed by his chest, left shoulder, then right.

"Oh, yeah." She said, following his gesture before the both of them folded their hands and bowed their heads.

Jamie said grace, both saying amen before they began to inhale the food in front of them.

"Mm, this turkey is amazing, Reagan." Eddie moaned as she shoved another piece of it in her mouth.

"I'm glad you like it." Jamie laughed, watching her as he ate some as well. "My sister and my brother's wife made it."

"They are freaky talented with food, man." Eddie said as she scraped some cranberry sauce onto her plate.

Jamie just laughed and continued to eat the meal in front of him.

After a while of eating, small talk and laughing so hard that they almost choked, Eddie shifted the mood into a serious one.

"Uh, Jamie?" Eddie asked, nibbling on her lip as she looked up at him from her late.

"Yeah, Eddie?" Jamie asked, looking up at her as well.

"Thanks for, ya know, coming over here and doing this for me. It's really sweet and thoughtful and I just wanted to thank you for it." Eddie nodded at him, sealing her thank you.

"I didn't want you to be alone on the holidays." Jamie answered.

Eddie smiled, not even bothering to mention the fact that the holiday that he was referring to was yesterday. She knew what he meant.

"Besides, there's no one that I'd rather share all this leftover food with." Jamie smiled widely as she placed a forkful of mashed potatoes in his mouth.

Eddie smiled widely back at him, placing a forkful of green bean casserole in her mouth.

They shared a quick smile and a lingering look before they continued eating their leftover thanksgiving meal.

_**Happy thanksgiving, loves! I love y'all enjoyed that ;)**_

_**-Bailey xx**_


End file.
